The disclosure relates generally to techniques for performing wellsite operations. More specifically, the disclosure relates to drilling equipment, such as top drives, internal blowout preventers, and sensors, for performing drilling operations.
Oilfield operations may be performed to locate and gather valuable downhole fluids. Downhole drilling tools are advanced into subterranean formations to form wellbores to reach subsurface reservoirs. The drilling tools include a drill string, a bottomhole assembly, and a drill bit assembled at a surface rig using surface equipment. The surface equipment includes a top drive used to threadedly connect stands of drill pipe together to form the drill string. Fluid from a mud pit is passed through the drill string and out the bit to facilitate drilling.
During wellsite operations, such as drilling, sensing devices may be provided to sense various drilling parameters. For example, drilling tools may be provided with measurement while drilling and logging while drilling tools to measure drilling parameters, such as weight on bit and torque. These sensing devices may be used to collect data for analysis. Examples of drilling devices are provided in application Ser. No. 20110226485, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,591,304 and 7,108,081, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.